Red vs Blue
This page in the Wiki is not related to the rest of the Wiki, this is to inform people on the Rooster Teeth web series Red Vs Blue Season 1. The main cast The main cast of Red vs Blue is: Private Leonard L Church voiced by Burnie Burns (Blue) Sarge voiced by Matt Hullum (Red) Private Michael J Caboose voiced by Joel Heyman (Blue) Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter Grif voiced by Geoff Ramsey (Red) Private First Class Lavernius Tucker voiced by Jason Saldaña (Blue) Private First Class Richard "Dick" Simmons voiced by Gustavo Sorola (Red) Agent Texas/Tex/Allison Church voiced by Kathleen Zuelch (Blue/Freelancer) Private Franklin Delano Donut voiced by Dan Godwin (Red) Sheila(Tank) voiced by Yomary Cruz (Blue) Omega/O'Mally voiced by Burnie Burns The Plot Red vs Blue is about two groups of simulation troopers who are in an enclosed canyon and are locked in a never ending war between each other, the stalemate is broken when a rookie enters the canyon after the death of the blue team leader Captain Flowers (later revealed as Agent Florida from Project Freelancer) who died from an aspirin allergy, the recruit is Caboose. Caboose tries to drive the Blue's tank Sheila however due to his stupidity he shoots Church and kills him. Caboose and the other Blue team member Tucker call for reinforcements from command and Church returns as a "ghost" to warn them about the Freelancer Texas saying that she is bad news, Tex arrives and immediately decides to kill the Reds to leave the canyon as soon as possible and to take back the flag for the Blues, this results in her attacking Donut with a plasma grenade causing him to have to replace his red armor with pink armor or how he says "Lightish Red". Church explains to the Blues that Tex has an A.I in her which makes her dangerous to the team and evil and he has to keep her around as long as possible so he can save her from the A.I, Church proceeds to Possess the body of Lopez to warn the Reds about Tex's plan to kill them using Sheila but however as Lopez only speaks Spanish Church can only speak Spanish too so the Reds can't understand him. Tex proceeds with her plan but Tucker and Caboose are watching from a cliff using Caboose's radio to talk to church in Lopez's body. Caboose begins to change as the attack on Red base continues as he gets aggressive towards Tucker telling him that his name isn't Caboose and he only went along with it because he didn't want to make a big deal about it. That's when Donut in his new pink armor rises from the lower levels of red base and remembers that Tex was the one who put him in his Pink armor and he throws a grenade from Red base halfway across the canyon where Tex is and Tucker remarks "Wow that girl's got a really good arm", the grenade explodes and damages Sheila and mortally wounds Tex much to Church's distress and he rushes to help her, in her dying breath she thanks Church for freeing her stating that her A.I Omega was gone. The camera is now back on Caboose and Tucker where Tucker slightly saddened by the death of Tex asks Caboose a question which Caboose replies to with the iconic line which ended the series on a cliffhanger and opened a whole new door for 10 more series' to enter. "I keep telling you, my name isn't Caboose, (voice deepens) my name, is O'Mally." The Reds The Red team are in the story quite frequently but besides the creation of Lopez and the attack's on Red base they do not contribute much to the story, the Red team put the viewers off the main story with their own misadventures which usually consist of Sarge trying to kill Grif or the Reds arguing amongst themselves just to add humor within the show and the Blues add the storyline. The Reds in the later season's were added more into the storyline and given more important roles than just the jesters. an example of the bickering is when they discuss the name of their vehicle the Warthog where Grif mentions that it looks more like a Puma which Sarge and Simmons (who is always kissing up to Sarge) mocks him for stating that it is a mythical animal. Quotes "Simmons: Shotgun! Grif: Shotgun! F***! " Sarge: "What in sam hell is a puma? " Church: "You can't pick up chicks in a tank. " Grif: "Oh c***... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... (zooms in, sees it's the flag) It looks like... Simmons, get the Warthog." Simmons: "Heh, you mean the Puma? " Tucker: "Freelancers are independant, they're not red or blue. They're just guns for hire, who'll fight for whoever has the most money. " Caboose: "Like a mercenary. " Tucker: "Right. Or like your mom, when the rent's due. " Jimmy: "This doesn't seem physically possible! " Caboose to Church: "I think so... That guy Tex is really a robot, and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you... a gay robot." Caboose to Church: "Tucker did it!" Donut: "Look at it, it's not pink. It's like uh... a lightish red." Tucker: "I'm sorry, what? It's kind of hard to hear you over the sound of your constant team-killing." Lopez: "Buenos dÃas. Y la gracias da por activar mi funciÃ³n del discurso. Soy el nÃºmero de modelo cero uno cero uno uno tres cuatro ocho ocho dos tres. Me llamo es Lopez " Donut: "...I'm from Iowa." Caboose to Church: "I think you are a mean ghost." Caboose to Church: "Hey, Church, look, birds! Why are they flying around in circles? " Caboose: "Does this mean I should try to kill Church now?" Sheila: "Thank you for activating the M808B Main Battle Tank. " Donut: "Hell yeah! Three points, you dirty w****!" Influences on future Seasons there are many recurring jokes and quotes that come from the 1st season such as the color of Donut's armor being "Lightish Red" and Caboose's "Team Killing", also the setting has almost always been in an enclosed area with no entry or exit with two bases. Questions about Red vs Blue Who is the first Blue to die? Who is O'Malley? Why does Caboose kill Church? What does Grif say the Warthog look's like?